Happy Birthday, Linus
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: RustyLinus. A brief mention of MPreg. Linus is finally turning 18! Molly Caldwell gives them a useful present.


**Happy Birthday, Linus!!!**

**By: ShadowCat17**

**Warning:**** This is man on man!! Slash!! Yaoi!!! Rusty/Linus. Mention on male pregnancy.**

**Rating: M.**

**Notes: This story is when Linus loses his virginity to Rusty. So it happens before Christmas Memories and Calling in the New Year. There is still a 14 year difference between the two. This also means that Linus is turning 18 while Rusty is 32. It is a smut fic,, though I might attempt for a plot. Also slight crossover with House, M.D., Greg House is Linus's uncle and his name is mentioned a few times, plus I needed a doctor who would in keep his mouth shut about Linus's condition. (I don't own House either!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to multi-billion characters!!! Ocean's 11 does not or ever will belong to me, unless you count the Ocean's 11 DVD that I own. I am making no money off of this, none what's so ever!!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to xxamlaxx who has written the story Nondisjuction for me, which is a wonderful Rusty/Linus M-Preg story and she has just hit 200 chapters!!! Go read it!!! You can find this story on her livejournal or go to Oceanfic to read other stories by her!!. to find Oceanfic type in http:// then after the dashes comunity dot livejournal dot com / oceanfic/**

**October 8, 2001 (Linus's POV) 9 A.M**

I can't believe it! I'm finally turning 18! Now I don't have to worry anymore that my boyfriend will go to jail for being with me, not that we did anything yet, my mom and me are very much against teen pregnancy. Though I do believe my Uncle Greg would get a kick out of that. Though I'm really, really worried. What if I don't please Rusty, I know he was with others before he became my boyfriend at 30.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That negative thinking that you're doing."

"Oh, so you're tired of being a thief and decided to be a mind reader now?"

"No, I just know how your mind works, Linus. So stop it and if you're worried about tonight don't be, we don't have to do anything your not comfortable with."

"No, I do want to sleep with you, trust me the entire week leading up to my birthday was damned sex talks with my mother! My mother, Rusty! My mother is giving me gay sex advice! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Well, Molly was always very open and supportive of you. But are you sure? You can get pregnant, unless you want condoms."

I blush a deep red by this time. After all my biggest fantasy is to have Rusty's children and the fact that I am capable of having them just makes me want to have unprotected sex and get pregnant! I know we're both clean, Rusty actually insisted on getting tests done, though that doesn't surprise me because Rusty has always been extremely overprotective of me. "No condoms, Rusty. I know the risks."

"Well, if you're sure." Here Rusty draws me into a very loving and passionate kiss a promise for what is to come. "I'll be gentle with you, Linus, I love you."

"I love you too, Rusty."

**October 8, 2001 8 P.M**

(This is being sung) "Happy Birthday dear Linus. Happy Birthday to you." Molly Caldwell walks out of the kitchen with a Birthday cake. She of all people knows how important today is for her baby. So besides giving Linus the normal presents a mother would give to her child, she also has a "present" for Rusty.

**October 8, 2001 8:20 P.M**

"Alright time for Presents Linus!"

"Mom I think that you are more excited than I am."

"Well, I know that you want to get this night overwith to head to 'bed.'"

"Mom!! You're not supposed to encourage me!"

"Please, oh look, Rusty got a present."

"What? Mom, it's my birthday, why are you giving Rusty a present."

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it to. Rus' can you open it upstairs."

"Of course. Happy Birthday Linus." Rusty hands Linus a present, "You will get another when we get upstairs but this is something that is okay to receive down here. I hope you enjoy it, I noticed that your other was filled."

Linus unwraps Rusty's present, a bound leather journal and then flings himself at him. "Oh Rusty! Thank you, I needed a new journal! And this is beautiful."

"Glad you like it, Kid."

"Stop calling me Kid!"

**October 8, 2001 11 P.M (Linus POV)**

It was eleven at night when Rusty tossed me over his shoulder and left the party. Not that I minded, I've been looking for an excuse to leave the party, not that I wasn't enjoying it, I just wanted some alone time with my boyfriend. Rusty unceremoniously drops me onto my bed, examining my head board. "Rus', what are you doing?"

"Let's just say that I had a quick peek at your mother's extra present." Rusty flashes me a roughish grin and butterflies start up in my stomach.

"Should I be worried? You and my mother together normally is not a good thing."

"Don't worry; you will enjoy this as much as I will." I open my mouth to ask another question but Rusty captures it with his own his hands wondering under my shirt, slowly removing it as he leans me back on my bed, slowly maneuvering my arms above my head. "Rusty what are you doing?" I felt that one of his hands was fumbling with something next to the bed but my mind was quickly going to mush because of what his mouth was doing to my neck. He brought his other hand back up to the bed, his lips finding mine again. I yank my mouth away when I feel a circle of metal around my wrist. "Rusty.. what..?" I stutter out as I notice the handcuffs tethering my arms to my head board.

"Present number one from mommy dearest."

"My mother brought you a set of handcuffs!"

"Yep, and I plan of having a lot of fun with them!"

"Wait a minute, what do you present number one?"

"You'll see." Rusty trails kisses up my arms, sucking a bit on my fingers, and just causing me to whimper and squirm and he hasn't even made it to my chest yet! Rus has always had a thing for my hands, he would spend hours just playing with them. "Well, are you going to show me what else my mother got us?'

"You're still coherent; I'll have to change that."

That statement alone causes butterflies to enter my stomach. Rusty just staring at me with heat in his eyes causes all coherent thought to leave my mind. Once again his hand leaves the bed to ruffle in that damn bag. "Rusty! Stop being a tease!" A try to thrust my hips up, only to find that Rusty is pinning me down, where the hell did his hands come from!

"Alright, let's get rid of these pesky pants." He strips me and stares at me, I really wish that my hands weren't cuffed to my head board because I really wish that I could cover myself. It's not like we never did anything but still this time we are going all the way and it was different. I wanted to hold him, "its okay Linus. You look beautiful."

"I'm not a girl!"

"I never said you were a girl, I just said that you are beautiful. You need to relax, you are so not lacking."

I blush a deep red but stop trying to cover myself but I can't help but be cheeky "And what about your clothes, I don't want to be the only one naked here." Rusty just grins at me and starts to remove his clothing. My boyfriend, or his he my lover now, is gorgeous; from what I've heard a venerable Greek god, and I can't say that I disagree. Once his clothes are off he lays down on me, for the first time we are completely skin to skin, Rusty never allowed this before, not that I never seen him, but he never let me touch, he said that he didn't want to tempt temptation.

"Do you want to see what else is in the bag?"

My face is still a deep red but I nod anyway, grinning at me in a flash of teeth, as he holds up two objects; a tube of lube and a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate SyrupTM. My eyes widen because these items came from my mother!

"Linus?"

"Yes, Rusty."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, just can you un cuff me before we're finished? I want to hold you."

"Of course."

"I love you Rusty."

"Love you too, Linus."

**The End.**

**Well, I hope this has smutty enough for you, xxamlaxx, I had planned to make this smuttier, but then the dialogue took over and well… yeah. So I think it ended up more fluffy then I had planned.**

**Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not. I also do not own Hershey, though I do own a bottle of their chocolate syrup.**


End file.
